


Sex. love, and soap wars

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: A Little Bit of Humor, Bottom Aaron, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, top robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert and Aaron joke around a little. Have some fun, And in the end things turn steamy.





	Sex. love, and soap wars

 

 Aaron was stood in the doing washing up. there was a small stack of plates and cutlery

by the sink, so he decided that he had had enough. and he took it upon himself to clean them, 

 

A few minutes later. the door opened and Robert walked in, 

 He took his shoes off by the door. and then he walked over 

 to the kitchen, he walked up behind Aaron and he gave him a peck on 

the cheek. 

 

''Hey husband'' he said, 

 

Aaron dropped the sponge in the sink. and he turned to face Robert, 

''Hey'' he said ''How was work?''

 

Robert shrugged.

''It was alright'' he said, 

 

 ''Really'' Aaron said ''it was just alright'' 

 

Robert nodded

''Yeah'' he said ''I done some paperwork, i rang a few clients. you know that kind of thing'' 

 

Aaron nodded, 

 

the room was quiet for a moment. neither one of them really said

anything much, 

 

 That was until Aaron took a handful of soap out of the sink and he threw it at Robert,

''Hey!'' Robert exclaimed. ''What was that for?''

 

Aaron shrugged and he sniggered 

 ''Eh I just felt like it'' he said,

 

  Robert had a mischievous look on his face. 

 ''Oh is that how you want to play is it?'' he said. 

 

Aaron looked from side to side, 

''Maybe..'' he said. 

 

''Right well in that case'' Robert said,  

 

 Robert picked up some soap and threw it at Aaron, 

''You cheeky bastard!'' Aaron exclaimed. 

 

Robert folded his arms and he smiled proudly, 

''Well...what can i say accept-'' he said smugly. and then he got

a handful of soap out of the sink and threw it at Aaron, 

 

''Right that's it'' Aaron said as he got another handful and threw at his husband. 

 

 And with that. they each grabbed a handful of soap out of the sink. and then they 

just kept throwing it at each other, until there was hardly any soap in the sink. 

 

After a couple of minutes. they had stopped throwing soap at each other, they stepped back from the sink. 

The floor was wet and there was soap everywhere. but they didn't really care, 

 

 Aaron and Robert looked at each other longingly, their eyes full of desire and hunger. 

 they moved closer to each other, and closed the gap that was between them. 

 

They started into each other's eyes for a split second, and then he leaned into each other

and kissed, 

 

Suddenly Aaron felt his crotch get tight, and he could feel himself getting hard.  

 

As they kissed, Robert ran a hand over Aaron's crotch, and down the inside of his thigh.  

and he bit his lip. to stop himself from moaning, 

 

After a minute Robert broke the kiss and he pulled away.

from Aaron slightly,

 

Robert put his mouth on Aaron's neck. and he started to suck at the skin there,  

 After a couple of seconds he stopped, and moved back slightly. 

leaving a dark greyish-purple mark on Aaron's skin from where he had sucked previously, 

 

Robert put his hands on either side of Aaron's face, he pressed his lips to Aaron's. and he started to kiss 

him passionately, After a second Aaron pressed his lips back against Robert's and they deepened the kiss. 

their tongues swirling and dancing as they did so, 

 

A couple of minutes later. Robert broke the kiss, and he pulled away. 

 

Leaving Aaron looking at him with a puzzled expression, as to why he broke the kiss. 

 

  Robert smirked. 

''How about we take this somewhere more private'' Robert suggested, 

 

Aaron hummed in response. 

''i'm well with you on that'' he said,  

 

And with that. they ran upstairs to their bedroom, 

 

 Once they got to their room. they went in, 

and Robert shut the door behind them. 

  

Aaron unbuckled Robert's jeans. and he pulled them down, and he took them off. 

followed by Robert's boxers, and his jacket and his shirt. 

 

 Once he did that, he did the same. 

 

 They climbed onto the bed. 

 Robert re-positioned himself so that he was straddling Aaron, 

 

Robert placed kisses all the way from his chest down to his stomach. 

 

Robert took one of Aaron's nipple. between his index finger and his thumb, 

and he squeezed it a little. 

 

 

''Uhhhhh...'' he groaned as he bit down on his lip,  

 

Robert pressed a finger to his lips and he shushed him. 

 

Robert re-positioned himself. so that he could see Aaron better, 

 

 “Tell me, tell me how you want it'' he said his voice full of lust, 

 

''Fuck me, like i've never been fuck before'' Aaron growled, 

 

Robert smiled smugly, 

''M'mmm i think that can be arranged'' he said. 

 

Robert got down on his knees in front of Aaron, and he moved slightly. 

 so that he was level with Aaron's lower region, 

 

Robert leaned down and he licked a strip all the way from the base to the tip of Aaron's cock.

 After that he licked across the tip, 

 

Aaron tilted his head back and whined.

 

''Fuck...'' he said, 

 

''You like that?'' Robert said. 

 

Aaron hummed in agreement, 

 

Robert got the lube out of the bedside draw. and he went back over to where 

Aaron was, 

 

He took the cap off. he squirted some into his hands, and then he lathered it all

over Aaron's cock. 

 

Once he was done he put the cap back on, and he tossed it to the side, 

 

Robert took Aaron's length in his hand and he started to pump. 

 

Aaron led back against the bed, and he gripped the bedsheets tightly in his fists, 

 

And a moan escaped his lips and he arched his back.

 

''Ah shit'' he said. 

 

''is that good'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron hummed in response. 

''M'mmm..'' he said unable to form an actual sentence, 

 

Robert pumped his cock again. 

 

A sudden wave of euphoria, shot through Aaron's veins. and he felt like he

was on cloud nine, he wanted more. no, he needed more, he needed it

so fucking bad. 

 

''More, more'' he practically growled, 

 

''You sure?'' Robert said, 

 

''Yeah just fucking give it to me'' Aaron said,

 

''Alright if your sure'' Robert said, 

 

''Yeah... yeah i am'' Aaron said. 

 

 Robert pumped him a couple more times, And Aaron threw his 

head back in satisfaction. and he growled, 

 

''Does that feel good?'' Robert said. 

 

Aaron hummed, 

 

''yeah it's amazing'' he said. 

 

Robert smiled at that, 

 

Robert pumped him again. and he let out a whined loudly, 

 

Less than a minute later Aaron spoke up

 

''I think.. i think i'm going to come'' he said, 

 

''yeah me too'' Robert said, 

 

Robert pumped him a couple more times. and he moaned as he did so, 

 

And then a couple of minutes after that. 

 

Aaron shot his load, and spurts of precum came out. 

it trickled down his shaft, it went onto his stomach, his lower region. and his inner thighs, 

 

One minute later Robert ejaculated. and it came out in long spurts, 

 

Robert and Aaron both fell back against the headboard. 

 

They hair was all ruffled, and they were both panting and out of breath. 

 

''That was... that was just incredible''  Aaron said, 

 

Robert hummed in agreement. 

''Wasn't it just'' he said. 

 

Once they got their breath back, they cleaned themselves up, and then they threw some

clothes on. 

 

After that they collapsed on the bed and they cuddled, 

 

Aaron led on Robert's shoulder. while Robert just took his hand, and combed his fingers through 

Aaron's dark hair. 

 

After a couple of minutes, Aaron broke the silence and he spoke up. 

 

''I love you Rob'' he said,

 

Robert hummed in response. 

''I love you too'' he said, and then he placed 

a kiss on the top of Aaron's forehead.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
